The normal image format for a conventional still camera is either square or rectangular with a ratio of width to length of 1 to 1.4. More often, than not, however, there are situations where it would be desirable to photograph objects which extend for a substantial distance in a horizontal direction. For example, "stretched" aircraft, parades, trains, and the like. Similarly, there are situations where a relatively long vertical format is desired such as in photographing tall buildings.
The foregoing problems have been solved by providing anamorphic type lens which will contract a horizontal dimension into a size which can be accommodated on a film image, the negative then being printed with another anamorphic lens which will stretch out the horizontal dimension or vertical dimension as the case may be.
Other solutions have involved changing the dimensions of the camera aperture such as by masking the top and bottom to provide an elongated aperture. However, with this arrangement much of a film which is unexposed is simply wasted.